The Promised Realm
by oddchoice
Summary: On the other side of the Shadow Real lays the Promised realm, created at the dawn of time it was intended to be a paradise of wonder. But now wars have shattered this dream, and both our realm and the Promised Realm are threatened with destruction at the hands off Demise, The King Of Armageddon.


At 11.59 on Saturday the25th of October, there was a knock at the door. Rynew knew who it was instantly, and his heart quickly filled with dread. He hauled his old body up from his sitting chair, leaving the book he had been reading on the coffee table to his left and began what felt like the longest walk in his life. In distance it was no more than twenty feet, but he knew that when he opened the door, he and his grandson would return to a world that they had hoped they would never see again.

At the door stood a young man, dressed in distinctive magical armour, it was Endymion, the master magician. He was flanked by six breakers, magical warriors, who stood stock still to attention.

"Greetings, I trust that you are well." said Endymion in a business like tone.

"I was until you came knocking on my door." replied Rynew, "he isn't here right now, he's at a friend's house."

"Is that so, please, take me there."

"No, your majesty." said Rynew firmly, "please, allow him just one more night of freedom."

"It is not me denying him his freedom, it is his duty to serve."

"Just one last night, he's with friends."

"No, I'm very sorry, but it's final."

"If you insist," said the old man finally "but they stay here." he said indicating the magical warriors.

"As you wish." Replied Endymion.

A short while later Rynew knocked on the door of a fairly normal house, and soon enough the door was opened by a youth of seventy or eighteen, he was generic sort of person, with dark hair.

"Oh hello Mr Wyrm," he said spotting Rynew, "I'll go and get Gadron for you.", the boy gave a suspicious look to Endymion and then disappeared back inside his house.

Moments later the door opened again and the youth returned with Gadron.

Gadron was a tall boy of seventeen, he was strong and had a rather lonely look about him.

"Hello Grandfather." He said to Rynew, "who are you?" he asked the man dressed as Endymion the Master Magician.

"My name is Rycoso, you used to know me a long time ago. I'm very sorry to interrupt your evening but you need to come with me and your Grandfather now, it is important."

"I have never met you before in my life." replied Gadron.

"You say that now, but soon you will know better."

"Come along Gadron, I'll explain everything later." Said Rynew.

Rynew, Gadron, and the man dressed as Endymion turned to leave and started walking away, then the man dressed as Endymion turned around and said, "You will no doubt be expecting some answers, but I can't give you any now. Come to Gadron's house tomorrow and I will answer any of your questions then, do you understand?"

The youth in the doorway nodded.

The next morning the youth who had answered the door to Rynew and Rycoso, along with three friends were approached the house where Gadron lived with his grandfather. They paused just before they started up the garden path, something about it seemed strange. The youth whom had opened the door last night lead the way.

No sooner had all four of them crossed passed the garden gate when six figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere and encircled them. They were dressed in red armour and had swords and shields, moments after they had appeared their swords started to glow red like and crackle with magical energy.

"State your names and intentions." ordered one.

It was the youth whom had opened the door last night that spoke up first "My name is Sam; these are my friends Nina, Rob and Helen. We're here to see Gadron, we were told we could come buy a man named Rycoso."

One of the armed men broke off and knocked on the door, he spoke first to Gadron's grandfather, and then to Rycoso, and then Rycoso came out to meet them.

"Greetings," said Rycoso "I'm sure you want to see Gadron right now, but the truth is he is in no state to speak to any of you right now."

"Who are you, what have you done with our and why the hell are you and your friends all dressed like that."

"They're dressed like duel monsters," said one of the group.

"Who said that?" asked Rycoso.

"Me," said Helen stepping forward.

Rycoso stared at her in silence for a few seconds, his thoughts concealed behind his mask "Well you're right, we are all dressed like duel monsters, although these men, good as they are, are not my friends. I doubt that you will believe any of what I am about to tell, you, but it is true.

Have you ever believed in magic?... I don't need an answer; all I need is for you to know that there is such a thing as magic, and monsters. Yours is not the only world; Gadron, I, Mr Wyrm, and all of these men here come from a world where magic is used on a daily bases. There is power in duel monster card, and we use this power to for many things; building, healing, and recently waging wars."

"You're insane, there's no such thing as magic!" said Sam.

"I knew you'd say that, but if you're so sure that that there's no magic in the cards then why don't you prove it in a duel?"

There was a pause, and then Sam accepted.

"Let's duel"

Sam put on his duel-disk, activated it and then inserted his deck. Meanwhile Rycoso waved his hand, and a deck of cards, and his half of the field appeared hovering in mid-air before him.

"How did you do that?" asked Sam in amazement.

"I told you, it's magic."

Sam's duel-disk whirred for a moment, flashing an error message, and then it connected with the magical energies exerted by Rycoso, and then started to function properly.

"We'll play with 4000 life points, first player to drop to 0 is the loser." commanded Rycoso.

"Fine," replied Sam drawing his hand.

"This is my demonstration, so I'll go first! I place one monster card face down and two magic or traps face down as well! That's my turn, now you show me yours."

"That's not magic, that's just defence." said Sam, "for my move I'll summon The Six Samurai-Nisashi in attack mode, and then..." Sam had to stop for breath as his monster appeared before him. Nina, Rob and Helen noticed that the monster standing before them looked different to how it usually looked; it was more detailed and seemed somehow more substantial, almost tangible, unlike all of the other holograms projected by the duel-disk systems.

Sam regained his composure and then ordered "Nisashi, attack his face down!"

The samurai looked back over its shoulder at its owner, and for a moment it looked as if Nisashi was not going to attack, but then he drew both of his swords and charged. Nisashi stabbed at the face-down monster and destroyed it, it was an Apprentice Magician.

"Well done," said Rycoso, "You've destroyed my monster and sent it to the graveyard; however in doing so you've activated its effect, which allows me to common another Apprentice Magician from my deck in face-down defence position... I trust that you're beginning to feel the magic?"

"No." said Sam forcefully. "I end my turn with a face-down card."

"You soon will, it's my turn now and I start by summoning Breaker The Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

The monster appeared before him, an exact replica of the warriors that had greeted them when they had entered the garden.

"When I summon Breaker, I can place one spell counter on him, which increases his attack power by 300pts, but he won't be keeping that counter for long as I'm using his effect to remove that counter and destroy your face-down!"

Breaker's sword glowed red, and then he pointed his sword at the face-down card, which exploded.

"Now I'm going to flip summon my face-down Apprentice Magician, which activates his effect, replenishing the counter on my Magical warrior."

Breaker's sword began to glow red again, and its attack power increased from 1600 to 1900.

"If still can't feel the magic, then you soon will, Breaker, attack his monster!"

Breaker jumped into to the air and came down on top of The Six Samurai-Nisashi, and slashed it in two with its sword. Sam's life points dropped to 3500, and he staggered as if he had just been knocked, it was not uncommon for duellists to flinch when they suffered life-point damage in duels, but this seemed more real, and the onlookers could see from the expression on Sam's face that there had been some physical feeling.

"But if that wasn't enough for you, I'm now going to have my Apprentice Magician attack you, directly!"

The small magician twirled its staff and smacked Sam with it; he took a step back, obviously feeling some of the blow.

"What is this, what are you doing?" he gasped.

"This is Duelmonsters." was all Rycoso replied.

"Sam, are you ok?" called Rob, watching on as the magician's 400atk points were deducted from his friend's life points.

"I'm ok, I don't know what he's doing, but I'm going to win this duel, and then you're going to tell me what's really going on!"

"I've tried to tell you, I've tried to show, you need to believe in the power of your cards, otherwise you'll never win." said Rycoso imperiously. "I end."

Without speaking Sam drew another card, he had drawn Negate Attack, a trap card with which he negate all of his opponents attacks for one turn, which would give him time to rally. He played it face-down. The Sam inspected the rest of his hand, it only included one monster with more attack points than Breaker The Magical Warrior, and that was Great Shogun Shien, who with 2500atk could destroy any monster that had been played so far this duel. But the Shogun was a level seven monster, and so he needed to tribute monsters to summon it, and currently he controlled no monsters, and then a thought occurred to Sam, he could summon another one of his samurais this turn, prevent Breaker from attacking with negate attack, then summon another samurai next turn and special summon his Shogun with the Shogun's effect. It was a good plan.

"I'm going to summon The Six Samurai-Zanji"

Zanji appeared on the field, and Sam felt a small amount of his energy slip away as he summoned the monster. Zanji had 1800atk, so when he attacked the Apprentice Magician, Rycoso would lose 1400 life points, which would place him 500pts behind Sam.

"Zanji, attack the Apprentice Magician!"

"I activate one of my face-down cards, Dimensional Prison!"

"Oh no, it's a trap!"Cried Sam in dismay, and he watched on helplessly as his monster was sucked into the prison, and removed from play. Once again that turn Sam had no monsters on the field, but he was sure he was safe behind his Negate Attack card, that would activate as soon as Rycoso attempted to attack. "I end my turn."

"I draw, and I think I'll start by activating the effect of my Breaker The Magical Warrior, to destroy your face-down."

Negate Attack exploded in much the same fashion as the last magic or trap card that Sam had played, Sam was once again totally open to attack, and his only consolation was that Breaker's attack power was diminished to 1600 without his spell counter, a number which was far more manageable.

"Now I tribute both of my monsters to summon Endymion, The Master Magician!"

The monster, a perfect copy of its owner appeared on Rycoso's field.

"Handsome devil isn't he, but he's more than just a pretty face, because with 2700 attack points he can take away almost all of your life points in just one hit, now Endymion, attack!"

The master Magician pointed his sceptre at Sam, and fired a dark sphere of shadows, wich slammed into Sam's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"What just happened?" he asked dazed and confused as his life points dropped from 3100 to just 400.

Nina rushed over to him, "Are you hurt, she asked worried."

"Yes," replied Sam dazed, I think he may be right though, I think maybe there is power in these cards."

"I have told enough times, now do you believe?"

"I don't know," said Sam standing up, "all I know is that this duel's not over yet, I'm not going to back down and if you're done then it's my turn."

The card that Sam drew was Shien's Footsoldier, which on its own was a pathetic level two monster, but when it was destroyed in battle, he could summon a level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster from his deck, all he had to do was place it face-down on the field. "I place a monster face-down and end."

"I admire your spirit, even if not your common sense, this duel ends here. I summon the Timegazer Magician in attack mode."

The level three spellcaster appeared on the field and prepared for battle.

"Then I'll have my Master Magician attack your face-down monster."

Endymion attacked, destroying the Footsoldier with ease.

Sam's face lit up as he announced "You've activated my monster's effect, by destroying Shien's Footsoldier you've allowed me to special summon a Six Samurai monster from my deck!"

"No you can't!" replied Rycoso calmly, "because I'm activating my second face-down trap, Divine Wrath! This allows me to discard one card to negate your monsters effect. And now your wide open, Timegazer Magician, finish this!"

Sam dropped to the ground as his life points hit 0.

"i don't believe it," he said, "It's real."


End file.
